Love Game
by GFG452NG257
Summary: When Sakura finds out that Hidan was a bad boy she plans the perfect punnishment for him. Stay tuned for the next chapters. Enjoy! And review -
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Officer Sakura Sakura: Yay I'm an officer! ^-^ Your awesome Ng257!

Nikigirl257: Aww shucks thanks, but you don't know what your doing as an officer. *Evil grin*

Sakura: -_- Oh boy do I want to know?

Nikigirl257: Lets just say it has to do with you and hidan. ^-^

Hidan: What about me now!

Sakura: Him! Are you crazy! 0_0

Nikigirl257: No, but enjoy the story and review.

Hidan: If it has lemon or smut about me and her your gonna die.

Sakura is going to the store and spots her boyfriend Hidan and his friends Sasori, Deidara and Itachi.

"Hey guys what's up?" she waved with a smile.

"Oh hey Sakura, nothing much, your bf (boyfriend) here is shooting his mouth off again." Sasori said.

"Hidan what is with you today?" she asked.

Hidan looked over at her with a smile and scratched his head.

"I don't know this time Sakura. Sorry about that guys." Hidan said.

"Oh brother, sometimes I worry about you Hidan." Sakura said.

"But you still love me, right?" Hidan asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I." Sakura said giving him a hug.

"Come on I'll take you to lunch Sakura." He said.

"I can't right now, I'm going shopping with the girls. I'm on my way to the mall right now. How about dinner?" She asked.

"That would be good, I'll see you at home ok?" he said.

"Ok bye." She said as she gave him a kiss and started walking.

'_Yeah just wait till tonight Hidan, for your punishment.' _She thought.

~_At the mall~_

"Hey Sakura! Over here!" Konan yelled.

"Hey girls." She waved.

"Ok so what should we get at the store?" Ino asked.

"I gotta get something for a punishment." Sakura said.

"What did Hidan do this time?" Konan asked.

"He's starting trouble again with the guys." Sakura said.

"Ok I have an idea you could do." Ino said smiling.

"What?"

"Try something in police theme, arrest that bad boy." Ino said.

"Hell yeah, good idea Ino." Sakura said.

The 3 girls ran into a store that said 'costumes' and found exactly what they needed. Sakura passed an outfit that had a short police uniform, fish netting and handcuffs.

"Hey girls, is this good? Or is it too much?" she asked.

"Kinda both." Konan said.

"How is that possible?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Konan laughed.

"Add a hat and you'll be good, along with some music." Ino said.

"Oh yeah definitely music." Konan said.

"Alright I'll get it and then lets go to the music store." Sakura said.

They paid for the officer kit and went to the music store for the perfect music.

"These aren't right, where's the sex music, seriously?" Sakura said.

"I found one Sakura." Ino said.

"What song and artist?" Sakura and Konan asked.

"Lady Gaga with the song Love game." Ino said.

"Oh yeah, I love that song." Konan said.

"Every time Hidan sees the music video he can't keep his hands off of me. I swear he's obsessive over that song." Sakura says.

"Jeez, at least he's not like Pein." Konan said.

"Why what does he do?" Sakura and Ino ask.

"He dances to the song and the music video. I mean he dances like all the guys on the video." Konan laughs.

"Are you serious! Jeez now that's obsessive." Ino said.

"Ok I got the music and the outfit, thanks girls, I got to get home and wait for Hidan. See ya." Sakura says as she runs off.

"See ya Sakura and good luck!" Konan and Ino yelled.

~_At Sakura & Hidan's house_ ~

Sakura walks in the door and finds Hidan asleep on the couch.

'_Couch potato, I think he looks better in the bed then on the couch.' _She thought.

Sakura walks over to him and kisses him on the lips. He kissed her back and slips his tongue in her mouth. As she pulls back he sits up with a frown on his face.

"I'm home Hidan." She announces as she walks into the bedroom.

"What did you buy at the store?" He asks.

"You have to find out later, for desert." She says.

"What! Oh come on why do I have to wait?" he whines.

"Stop whining Hidan, your already in trouble." She says in a frown.

"What did I do?" He asked confused

"You were just being a bad boy, arguing with your friends. Your not supposed to do that with friends." She said.

"It was about something important though Sakura." He says getting up and walking up to her.

"Important what would that be?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later." He says as he kisses her hand.

"Ok lets have dinner, what would you like?" she asks.

"I'll just have a salad if you don't mind." He says

"Ok I'll make it for you if you don't mind." She says getting out the lettuce and tomatoes.

"What would you like to eat?" he asks wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Some spaghetti would be good." She says while grinding her ass into his crotch.

"Mm, sound good." He moans.

He walks over to the fridge and pulls out a jar of tomato sauce along with the spaghetti. Sakura cuts up a tomato but accidentally cuts her finger.

"Ow." She yelps and sticks her finger in her mouth and sucks on it.

"You ok? Let me see." He says pulling her finger out of her mouth.

"Hold on." He says rushing into the bathroom to get a band-aid.

"Here Sakura, this may sting." He says cleaning up the wound and putting the band-aid on it.

"Ow." She whispers.

"There we go. Feel better?" he asks.

"Yeah thanks Hidan." She says and kisses him on the lips.

He kisses her back and slips his tongue in and strokes her tongue earning him a moan. She pulls away and looks at him with a smile.

"Let me finish your dinner before we get to the dessert ok." She says going back to cutting tomatoes.

"Ok, ok." He laughs and mixes the sauce with the noodles.

~_20 min. later_ ~

"That was a good salad Sakura, thank you." Hidan complemented with a smile.

"Thanks you to the spaghetti was delicious." She says in a smile.

"So Sakura what's for desert?" Hidan asked.

"Hold on I'll go get it ok." She says walking into the bedroom.

~_In the bedroom_~

Sakura has her police outfit on and has all the necessities in place. She put the music in her pocket on looks at herself in the mirror.

'_Man I look like a slut right now, but Hidan does need a punishment.'_

She thinks nervously.

She opens the door just a crack and sees Hidan playing with something under the table.

"Hmph."

'_Ok time to get this thing started. Hidan this is for you.' _She thinks confidently.

She opens the door and steps out with a frown on her face.

"Hidan get up, you're under arrest!" Sakura yells walking into the room.

"What the-? Why am I under arrest?" He asks confused.

"For being a bad boy. I'm officer Sakura and I'll be the punisher." She says seductively.

"Was I that bad? Oh well fine punish me S-a-k-u-r-a." He purrs.

"With pleasure, now like I said you're under arrest, up against the wall." She ordered.

Hidan walked over to the wall and put his hands up. Sakura walked over to him and rubbed her hands all over his body. When she was at the legs she thought she heard him moan.

"Did you just moan at me?" she yelled.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He answered.

As she made her way back up she definitely heard him moan. She brought out her whip and smacked his ass.

"Ah!" He yelped in pain.

"You don't moan at me when you're being frisked. Understand!" she yelled.

"No I don't." he said.

Another smack went on his ass, which made him moan.

"Ah!" he moaned.

"I never thought you had it in you to hit me Sakura. I like it, you being a bad girl." He said seductively.

"I am a bad girl, and you're a bad boy, H-I-d-a-n. She purred.

At that moment she brought out her toy knife and cut his shirt in half.

"Take it off and turn around slowly." She ordered.

He did what she said and as he turned around he pounced on her, bringing them down on the floor. He pinned her arms down and smiled at her.

"You can't arrest me because you don't have the strength, S-a-k-u-r-a." He purred.

"Oh really, don't underestimate me Hidan." She said.

She looked up at him and then put her foot to his stomach and flipped him over. She started running towards the bedroom and turned the lights in every room off. When he got up he started feeling he way along the house.

"You think I'm afraid of the dark Sakura? Well you better think again." He said.

"I intend to use the dark for my own purposes Hidan, not to scare you." She said.

"Oh really how? You can't see." Hidan asked.

Then he felt handcuffs go around his wrists and a hand on his shoulder.

"What the-?" he looked behind and saw her.

"Like I said Hidan, don't underestimate me. Because you may loose." She said seductively.

She brought in 2 chairs and sat him down in one of them.

"Make yourself comfy Hidan." She purred.

She sat in the other chair and looked at him with a smile of victory.

"Why so happy Sakura?" He asked.

"Because I caught you, now you're gonna be punished." She said seductively.

She got up and walked toward the stereo system with a smile.

"Ok what song do you think I'm gonna play?" she asked.

"I don't know, the music you listen to really isn't sex material really?" He said.

"Well this one is sex material." She said as she turned it on.

As the song started his eyes narrowed and a smile was put on his face.

"You didn't, oh my god you did." He said surprised.

"Yep and you know what Hidan?" she asked.

"What?"

"Lets have some fun, because I want to take a ride on your disco stick. So lets play a love game. What do you say?" she asked seductively.

"Oh hell yeah." He said with a smile on his face.

Author's Note: Ok that was good, the next chapter will be updated as soon as I can think about what to put in it. I need help with it, any suggestions? Please review, review, review. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note for chapter:

Hey fellow readers/writers me(Nikigirl257) and Gaara-Funk-Girl452 are debating on which person should add the story to their list cuz abviously this story isn't getting updated and we are working on other stories of ours. So im gonna leave it up to our viewers, who do you think should hold the honor of keeping the story alive? Check out our profiles and stories, then come back here and review on who you think should keep writing the story. Ok Thx and review, Bye ^-^.

~Nikigirl257 and Gaara-Funk-Girl452


End file.
